Por qué no Granger
by Druella Greengrass
Summary: JK decidió que Astoria Greengrass fuera la mujer de Draco Malfoy aún cuando muchos deseabamos a la unica chica del trio de oro para ese puesto ¿por qué? Este relato, simula el por qué no es Hermione la señora Malfoy.
1. El pasado pasa la cuenta

**HOLAAA, creo que necesitaba hacer esto antes de intentar cambiar mis parejas favoritas. Este es un Drastoria y no un Dramione, aunque comience como uno. Confieso que ya estoy más vieja por lo que la idea de un Dramione se vuelve imposible de concebir para mí, creo que no podían ser capaces de convivir juntos aunque lo intentaran. Ya saben lo que dicen, de amor no se vive, menos cuando el pasado es la causa de lo que eres ahora –ya sea porque aprendiste de ello y no deseas ser igual, o porque es así como siempre te dijeron que debía ser-. Estamos en el 2000 con la guerra mágica ya terminada.**

**Los personajes son de JK como es obvio, quizás aparezcan alguna que otra creación mía pero en papeles secundarios. Esto es ficción, es la explicación o algo así de porqué es Astoria la mujer de Draco Malfoy y no Hermione Granger**

**Capítulo 1: El pasado pasa la cuenta.**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejándose caer en aquella cama blanda y amplia de sábanas blancas…_cómo a ella le gustaban._ Hace tiempo que las cosas no marchaban bien y hoy para rematar todo había empeorado con la visita de Potter y su Pandilla. La castaña que estaba dormida o fingiendo que lo estaba, a su lado, se removió un poco y él apagó la luz para no incomodarla más y evitar una nueva pelea. No importaba cuanto se esforzara siempre había algo que afectaba, o eran los comentarios irónicos del Weasley en referencia a su época donde fue novio de su ahora _casi_ esposa o era ella misma recalcando sus ideales feministas puritanos y gryffindorienses que tanto le molestaban ¿se preguntarán qué hay entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger? Solo basta decir que dos más dos son cuatro para saberlo, son la pareja de moda en el mundo mágico: con 20 años acaparan la prensa cada vez que se dejan ver en público y son el mayor signo de que la pureza de la sangre ya no es importante. Mas todo esto, no fue un camino fácil a recorrer, las diferencias entre ambos son fuertes y es más que evidente. Puede que Draco Malfoy saliera como uno de los villanos redimidos por el gran Harry Potter pero la gente lo seguía odiando y con justa razón, pero redimido o no, una crianza Malfoy no se olvida de un día para otro.

Es cierto que la sangre ya no le importa…al menos no tanto, pero si lo suficiente para negarse a la posibilidad de tener hijos con Hermione, no estaba preparado para eso, su padre no le hablaba y su madre solo sonreía con cortesía, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. ¿Un hijo mestizo? Quería a Hermione, la adoraba pero no quería matar a sus padres de un ataque cuando eso pasara. Por otro lado, ¿debía tratar a los elfos como magos? Imposible ¡él acostumbraba a patearlos de pequeño! Jamás en su vida había sonreído a una de esas criaturas y ahora ella le exigía que dijera gracias ¿realmente tenía que hacerlo? De sus labios habían salido un par de esa palabra pero cuando ella no lo veía, era algo natural gritonearle a esos bichos, eran servidumbre y tenía que seguir así. Y bueno, por si fuera poco ahora estaba de _amigo_ de toda su pandilla de queridos, a lo que si se había negado rotundamente era a visitar la pocilga que tenían por casa la pandilla de comadrej…Weasley, porque ahí no tenía ni pito que tocar, suficiente había sido con ser la burla de sus padres porque no conocía los tragos muggles en ese restaurant en el que los había visto por primera vez. No, él no estaba listo para un paso más serio. Hermione era la bruja y solo por ello es que había aceptado esta oportunidad, pero no tenía nada que andar metiéndose en el mundo de los muggles ¡Era asqueroso! ¿Cómo soportar eso de un día para otro? ¿Realmente se estaba comportando como un idiota purista? ¿Realmente era ilógico su comportamiento? ¿Era mucho pedir que no le recriminara cada vez que usara magia en lugar del modo _muggle_? ¿Era demasiado esperar que ella también pusiera de su parte? Porque la quería y siempre intentaba todo por mantener la sonrisa de su rostro pero era cada vez más difícil.

Draco miró por la ventana desde su cama, donde debería estar dormido, el rayo que se filtraba entre las cortinas de la luz de la luna mientras continuaba pensativo. Todo había comenzado con el querer complacerla porque se lo debía. Casi siete años de gritarle _sangre sucia_ cada vez que la veía por los pasillos y casi diecisiete años de pensarlo no se borraban con un simple _perdón, _ Draco Malfoy lo sabía bien, por ello es que aguantó todo lo que a ella se le ocurría, todo. Desde vestir decentemente a los elfos hasta asistir a restaurantes muggles con los padres de ella. Pero tras dos años de hacerle caso a sus tonterías, hoy ella estaba mal acostumbrada y exigía más. Llevarla a Malfoy Manor había sido el peor error que había cometido, tuvo pesadillas y lloró varías veces…ahí, en el salón donde su madre la había recibido ella fue torturada por su tía ¿Qué si lo iba a repetir? No, Narcissa evitaba mirarla y Hermione fruncía el ceño todo el tiempo y cuando habían llegado a ese departamento donde ahora vivían, en el centro de Londres, ella había comenzado con el llanto, las escenas incómodas y el arrepentimiento posterior -**Lo siento, solo pasa que ese sitio me causa calosfríos**\- había dicho y Draco simplemente la abrazó sin ser capaz de decir nada porque definitivamente ella tenía razón. Su madre y él habían estado bajo el mismo techo, escuchándola gritar cuando los crucio de su tía se clavaban en su cuerpo. Luego había estado la invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Pansy, de donde la morena los había corrido enseguida. Draco se excusó con lo que creyó era mejor para ella: -**Ya sabes que siempre estuvo enamorada de mí, solo está celosa-**, cuando sabía bien que no era cierto, al menos no en estos tiempos. Él único que la aguantaba de su círculo era Zabini, pero aun así no faltaban los chistes de impuros y de elfos o duendes para burlarse, así como también del semigigante que guardaba el colegio.

Todo lo había soportado, así como ella también. Hasta hoy, cuando Pipote –a quien ya no odiaba del todo- se había puesto en plan recuerditos acerca de la vida amorosa entre Hermione y la comadreja, Draco no dijo nada y solo se rio negando porque no era _tan_ celoso, ellos al ver que no se enfadaba contaron la anécdota de unos pájaros y de la bocota del rubio había salido algo que a ellos no les agradó -**oh si la recuerdo, la rubia tonta que fue tu novia. Esa que Zabini desfloró para que pudieras regodearte con ella-** si, muy poco sutil el hurón –como le decían para picarlo- pero el comentario que desató la polémica fue del pelirrojo que tras enfadarse por ello decidió decir otra cosa que ni a sus propios amigos les gustó -**Bueno, le he devuelto la mano a tu amigo Zabini contigo…ya sabes, Herm…deberías agradecer que tengo buena mano**\- Todos se habían quedado en silencioso y la castaña se había sonrojado de furia, pero ya ninguno era muy consciente de lo que decía por lo que las palabras del rubio no se hicieron esperar –**que mal educado eres, comadreja. Lárgate de mi casa**\- a lo que Ronald respondió, enojado pero fingiendo tranquilidad –**oh, pero si el huroncito se ha enojado…cuidado que llama a la pandilla de mortifagos a defenderle**\- Harry se paró y detuvo a su amigo de decir otra cosa, pero Draco ya había empezado y no tenía intenciones de parar –**bien que temías, siempre ocultándote en la faldita de San Potter. Él era el héroe, **_**Granger**_** el cerebro y ¿tú? Nada, tu eres el que lamía el suelo que pisaba Potter que intentaba meter mano a la chica-** Hermione se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido ¿Granger había dicho? **-¿intentaba dices? ¿Intentaba? No sé qué es lo que vio en ti, pero te aseguro que no fueron tus manos las primeras en tocarla. Mira éstas de aquí, ríndeles pleitesía porque son las afortunadas- **soltó exasperado, con el rostro rojo intentando zafarse de Harry, enseñándole las palmas a Malfoy -** ¿se quedó contigo, pobretón? Ni tu gorda madre pudo convencerla de que se quedara contigo ¿has probado con la poción de amor? Apuesto que ni eso podrías, eres tan idiota que no lograrías prepararla y para comprarla ni hablar porque con suerte te alcanza para comer junto con la manada de comadrejas y….- **intentó decir pero un –¡**YA BASTA!**\- De su pareja le detuvo y él se detuvo a mirarla con el semblante serio y enojado ¿Quién se pensaba que era para callarle? ¿No iba a defenderlo? Draco no esperó algo más y tomando su capa abandonó el departamento para ir hasta donde su madre a desahogarse.

Por supuesto que había regresado, ahora estaba ahí, acostado y dándole la espalda a la castaña que ni siquiera se molestó en escribirle una lechuza. No estaba enojado por ello, pero si estaba molesto en el sentido de que la mayoría de las veces no le decía nada al pelirrojo. Draco sabía que era por su antigua relación, estaba seguro de que era por respeto y quizás hasta por vergüenza; él mismo no era capaz de irse en contra de Pansy cuando alguien más la criticaba, pero no dejaba de ser molesto y frustrante ¿era esto buena idea? ¿podrían congeniar un día? No estaba seguro, pero jamás tenía demasiada certeza en sus decisiones, siempre esperaban que él tomase las riendas del asunto y él para no decepcionar a nadie era que lo hacía; eso le gustaba de Hermione, ella no lo esperaba, ella también tomaba las iniciativas aunque a veces se sintiera pasado a llevar le gustaba ese aire igualitario entre ambos, aunque los llevara a discutir como nunca antes por el fuerte carácter de los dos.

-¿**fuiste donde tu madre?**\- su voz femenina le interrumpió sus pensamientos de pronto y él no volteó a mirarla para responder -**si**\- sabía que no le gustaba, Hermione Granger podía ser la mejor bruja del planeta pero era muy cuadrada y hacerla cambiar de opinión no era una hazaña en la que él fuese el mejor. Y ésta, era una de esas, se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que su madre la odiaba y que cuando se iba a meter a su casa, solo era para meterle ideas contra ella. Si supiera, Narcissa era la mujer más elegante, educada y noble que Draco conocía, y si la buscaba era precisamente por eso, porque ella no se metía en sus decisiones más que para apoyarlo. Él solo una vez la había oído hablar mal de Hermione desde que eran pareja y fue cuando dejó de hablarle por verlo empujar a un elfo, diciendo "**esa niña es tonta ¿o qué? Anteponer un elfo a ti…**" si, su madre era imparcial –como toda madre-, pero dentro de esa imparcialidad no tenía por práctica hablar mal contra otra persona, menos contra alguno de su círculo. -**¿quieres que me odie?**\- preguntó la castaña otra vez –**es obvio que si vas a hablarle cada vez que discutimos terminará odiándome, no digas que estoy siendo paranoica**\- él sonrió, porque era justamente lo que iba a decir -**¿dónde iba a ir? **– y es que se sentía sin amigos ya, todo el mundo en el colegio le hablaba por respeto y estar compartiendo cama con la princesa de Gryffindor no era precisamente una señal para que lo siguieran respetando, Pansy le coqueteaba algunas veces y luego le molestaba con el hecho de que se enamoró de una sangre sucia –según sus propias palabras-, Zabini intentaba relajar el ambiente con chistes malos de los que aunque quisiera reírse no debía por el contenido de éstos, Goyle se había marchado del país traumado por la muerte de su mejor amigo, Tracey y Millicent nunca fueron sus amigas, Nott se pasaba el día estudiando o con Daphne y esta última, o mismo que su novio. Ese ya no era su círculo, pasaba más tiempo en el ministerio y en el departamento que con ellos, su madre era la única que podía seguir considerando.

Hermione no respondió, pero ya era tarde así que solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que se durmieran por fin.


	2. Las hermanas no se tocan

Pjs de JK Rowling.

**Capitulo 2:**** las hermanas no se tocan, y yo soy hijo único.**

Esas caderas se movieron a un ritmo delicioso, era un vaivén tortuoso que obligaba al cuerpo del moreno cerrar los ojos para contenerse y no venirse tan pronto. Ella sonreía, posando sus manos sobre el abdomen del morocho como si con aquel acto lograra intensificar lo que sentía en su cuerpo; jadeaba, mordía sus labios y él culminó junto con ella que sonrió satisfecha acercándose a su cuerpo para no enfriarse, sin quitarse de encima y sin _separarse_ de él. Besó su cabeza castaña intentando calmar su respiración ante el buen polvo de hoy –**eres magnífica**\- halagó, estrechando el pequeño cuerpo de ella que rio divertida con lo que él decía y lo miró con aquellos ojos verdes que a él tanto le gustaban –**No hables tonterías, Blaise**\- molestó, jugando, como hacía siempre que tiraban. **–Este era el momento donde tu decías: "Oh Blaise, por eso me gustan tanto los de color"-** Reclamó él, alzando una ceja mientras la observaba, sin perder detalle de lo que ella iba diciendo o que hacía, sonriendo cuando la escuchó reír y pellizcar un costado de su cuerpo –**eres un idiota, no voy a decir algo así**-. Buscó sus labios y depositó un corto beso en ellos antes de dejarse caer a un costado de su cuerpo, separándose de él y mirando al techo de aquel cuarto en el departamento de Zabini que tenía extrañamente un espejo allá arriba. Las mejillas de la chica tomaron color haciendo que el moreno la buscara nuevamente –**podríamos repetir…**\- susurró, comenzando a besar su cuello y colando las manos por debajo de la sabana que ella intentaba usar para cubrirse –**no, Blaise…tengo que trabajar**\- respondió la castaña haciéndole fruncir el ceño y buscando la parte más íntima para hacerla caer, logrando que ella le diera la espalda pero que se arqueara sin quitar sus dedos de aquella sutil caricia –¿**estás segura?**\- preguntó en su oído, mordiendo su oreja tentadoramente y ella entonces reaccionó, levantándose entre risas para que él no se aprovechara ya de ella. –**es mi primer día, tengo que causar buena impresión. Además esas pociones no hacen solas. **– rebatió ella, olvidando lo suaves que eran las sabanas de esa cama como para volver a ellas –**solo serás ayudante y tu familia no lo necesita…**\- comenzó diciendo él, al mismo tiempo que ella se deshacía de la sabana que había arrastrado con ella cuando se apartó de su lado. Callándolo. –**No puedo seguir acostada, pero nadie ha dicho nada de compartir ducha**\- no dijo y le dio la espalda entrando al baño, dejando la estela de su olor característico y la visión de un exquisito contoneo de caderas ocultarse tras la puerta. No esperó más y se metió con ella para otra sesión bajó el agua –**veremos si logras resistirte, Astoria, veamos si eres capaz de irte hoy**\- advirtió él antes de que en ese departamento solo se comenzaran a escuchar jadeos, gemidos, risas y el agua otra vez.

Blaise Zabini, 20 años. Coqueto, atractivo, irresponsable, divertido, gracioso, mujeriego y un imán para las mujeres. Resultó ser muy parecido a su madre y cuando una falda deja ver más de lo apropiado ahí estará él para hacer llorar a esa chica al día siguiente con su indiferencia, o al menos es lo que hace la mayoría de las veces. Desde que se graduó de Hogwarts no ha hecho nada, nada que sea digno de contar excepto sus conquistas. No vive con su madre porque no desea compartir techo con el octavo marido de ella ¿para que encariñarse con otro idiota que morirá como el resto? Naa, él ya no perdía el tiempo con ello y solo iba de vez en cuando a visitar a su progenitora. Tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer en el futuro, las relaciones públicas eran lo suyo así que por algún sector de esos se iba a inclinar…pero no ahora, aun era joven y mientras pudiera disfrutar de las chiquillas que cayeran en su cama, no iba a trabajar.

Astoria Greengrass, la oveja negra de la familia Greengrass –como se autoproclamaba-. Tenía solo 18 años y desde que se había graduado intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en casa ¿la razón? La constante comparación con la perfecta Daphne ¿no se habían dado cuenta que era peor cuando le decían aquello? Oh si, ella no era fácil de llevar porque estaba en esta etapa de rebeldía que tanto le jodía a sus padres. Gracias a Merlín la guerra no la había tocado ni un poco y solo sus amigos estaban un poco más involucrados en ello, ella solo se dedicaba a vivir mientras podía ¡estaban en el 2020! Quien-tu-sabes estaba muerto y las tradiciones deberían irse por un tarro de la basura. Bueno, eso era lo que el resto tenía que pensar de ella. No quería ser la esposa de alguien, no quería ser la chica bonita a la que le presentaban hijos de otras grandes familias para que la cortejaran y luego pagaran por ella para que fuese el vientre de otro sangre pura. No, ese no era su futuro. Toda su vida pensó que ese sería su destino y cuando el innombrable estuvo en su auge, lo aceptó, se comportó como quisieron ellos que ella se comportara pero la máscara no duró mucho en su rostro gracias al gran Harry Potter ¿Cómo llegó a la cama de Blaise Zabini? Por un par de copas, por el coqueteo del moreno y porque estaba soltera. Eran amigos desde el colegio y a pesar de que él solo la veía como una hermana pequeña en Hogwarts, hubo un momento en el que las curvas propias de su edad aparecieron para decirle que las estrellas estaban a su favor y era un puto hijo único y que no tenia porqué privarse de la pequeña Greengrass.

Él la quería y ella a él, no como novios, no como hermanos, solo se querían. Llevaban como un mes saliendo y desde entonces ella había encontrado una guarida alejada de las habladurías de su madre y del ceño fruncido de su padre. Desde entonces que él no había llevado otra chica a su casa y tenían esta especie de relación sin nombre que los otros no entendían. Él sabía que ella solo lo hacía porque intentaba revelarse contra sus padres y él no se iba a quejar de aquello mientras tuviera comida sobre la cama, digo, mesa.

La castaña salió del baño como siempre, riéndose. Por alguna razón ella siempre reía cuando estaba con él y él disfrutaba de ello. Se vistieron rápidamente y partió rumbo a lo que era su pasantía en el hospital como pocionista. Astoria había conseguido al fin una vacante en San Mungo, en el área de la elaboración de pociones como ayudante del principal. Aquí en el mundo Mágico no había una universidad que te enseñase que hacer, todo se aprende en el campo, todo lo que tenías que leer estaba en Hogwarts. Así que ahí estaba ahora, rumbo al hospital mágico para enfrentarse a su primer día en aquella institución ¿Cuánto había esperado por ella? Meses, desde que el colegio le dijo adiós que ella esperaba su turno en ese lugar. Por fin podría tener su propio dinero y quien sabe, largarse de la mansión Greengrass, sin tener que seguir molestando a Blaise cuando se cansara de las reprimendas de su madre.

El moreno por su lado desapareció entre llamas verdes, oculto por una túnica negra que le resguardaba del hollín para ver a su mejor amigo, ese que estaba perdido entre el bando de los ganadores, del que sabía algún día terminaría por abandonar.

-**hasta que llegas, Zabini**\- se quejó la voz burlona de un rubio bien vestido, sentado cerca de la chimenea del caldero chorrente -**siempre tan ansioso de verme, Draco. Ya sabes cuál es mi problema…estaba enredado entre las piernas de una bruja**\- confiesa el moreno con satisfacción antes de saludar a su hermano. Porque hermanos podía tener, con las hermanas era que tenía problemas.

UranosDian: graaacias por el Revieeww xD no pensé tendría D: pero bueno. Nada de Drastoria aun porque la historia está comenzando. Prometo que en el futuro, llegará a aburrirte xD


End file.
